


Shorts

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Solider, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Oral Sex/Female, Anal Toy/Buttplug, Body insecurity, Buttplug), DP (Buttplug & Vaginal Sex), Double Penetration Sex (Vaginal & Anal Sex), Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, M/F/M Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex/Female (Cunnilingus), Oral Sex/Male (fellatio), PART 2 TAGS:, Part 1 Tags:, Public M/F/M kissing, Sex Toys, Smut to come in part 2, Stroking, Talk of Threesomes, Triple Penetration (Blowjob, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witnessing M/F/F sex/threesome, plus size OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve’s reaction to seeing you in a pair of shorts leaves you somewhat upset and your feelings hurt , the rest of the Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers make sure that your faith in them is restored. Later at a party when the drinks are flowing, you find out a little more about Steve and Bucky’s past and as the night cools down things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes… another of my damn oneshots that is taking on a life of its own. When just this part reached over 3k words i decided that it needed to be in 2 parts. Lots of suggestion and dirty talk in this part, and full on sordid smut to follow in part 2.

Shorts

You sat back on your heels and admired your handiwork, your mission reports finally organised into neat piles that spread across the living room rug.   
Since becoming an agent for SHIELD and moving into Stark Tower, you had found that you had adjusted to communal living with relative ease, getting on well with the others that you shared the massive apartment with; Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Natasha. The only thing you missed was the ability to have privacy in places other than your bedroom. Today however was an exception.

Everyone except you was out on a mission, and as your skill set was an actual pilot and their mission would be on foot just over the river in New Jersey, your attendance had not been required. Instead you relished in the peace and quiet, enjoying the privacy to actually wear something that was comfortable, in your case a pair of shorts. And god!, did it feel good to actually have your legs ‘out’ for once. Always too self conscious of your chubby legs, you usually kept them hidden under things that at least came to your knees, and more often than not full length. With the air con on high the heat of the summer day was kept at bay, and the cool floaty camisole you paired with the demin cut offs let the cool air chill your heated skin.

By the time you had finished checking over every piece of paperwork it was getting late into the afternoon, the sun now beaming in the large windows, and you were more than thankful for the choice of clothing you’d made. As you hummed along to an imaginary tune in your head you didn’t hear the apartment door opening, nor the rubber soled boots as the weary members of your shared accommodation returned from their mission;

“Oh My God!” The sound of Steve’s voice behind you made you spin around, surprised to find you weren’t alone; “You’re wearing... shorts...”

Suddenly you felt your face flush, instantly ashamed of your bumpy skin and stretch marks that were scattered over your thighs. With your mouth hanging open you were speechless, of all people you had at least Steve to be a little more diplomatic, and you could feel your anger already bubbling;

“Gee thanks Steve...”

“Your legs...they’re on show...”

Grabbing your papers from the rug you stormed past him, trying to hold back the tears as his words had stung you right where it mattered, your heart. You could hear him calling after you, Bucky’s voice joining his as you slammed your bedroom door behind you and flicked the lock, keeping them out. Dumping your papers onto the side you fell face first into your bed, curling yourself up into a ball as the tears came, like always, cursing yourself for taking a chance and being happy.

~*~

The knock at the door startled you, not realising you’d fallen asleep.

“You ok in there? It’s me... James...”

Your face felt tight from the dried tears, but you knew that Bucky only called himself James when he was being serious about something. Another gentle knock followed;

“Please... can we... I come in?”

You voice emerged from your throat as a croak, dry from sleep;

“Just a moment...”

You quickly shed your shorts, pulling on a pair of yoga pants that were still sitting in the basket of clean laundry you hadn’t had chance to put away yet, before unlocking the door and seeing Bucky standing in the hallway;

“Yes?”

“Can we come in?”

“We?”

Steve appeared from around the doorpost, looking rather sorry for himself from behind a bunch of roses;

“Yes...we...”

Leaving the door open you walked back into your room, crossing your arms across your chest before realising your breasts wouldn’t allow it, so tucking your forearms underneath them. Looking out of the window you heard a deep breath followed by Steve’s voice;

“Look... I’m really sorry about earlier”

Glancing over your shoulder you glared at Steve;

“What you said really hurt my feelings Steve”

“I know...” he stepped forwards, his arms held out low in a subconscious act of submission; “I’m sorry... I really am. It’s just...”

“Just what?”

Steve took a deep breath before looking at you with sorrowful eyes;

“It’s just that seeing you in those shorts brought back a lot of memories for me... for us...” he motioned to Bucky who had been standing to one side silently, briefly nodding in agreement with Steve as he continued; “...anyway... back in our day, the ladies were a different build...they were proud of their curves, and when it came to swimsuit season... Well, I’ll tell you this much; pre-serum Steve very much enjoyed being short when he was therefore closer to such beautiful behinds”

Steve actually blushed when he made his little admission of guilt, and you spotted Bucky smirking in the corner as he nodded his head, knowing that Steve had been able to get away with staring at women’s butts without being caught like he would have as he didn’t have to tip his head down to ogle their curves;

“Its true sweetheart, Steve has always been a sucker for a peachy behind, and the bigger the better...”

“BUCK!”

You couldn’t help but laugh as Steve tried to shut Bucky up, but as your laughter echoed around the room you could feel your anger starting to subside. Steve stepped closer and handed you the roses, and you smiled when you saw that he’d remembered that your favourite was kind was yellow. Taking a deep breath you smiled up at him;

“Okay, you’re forgiven this time. Just remember to engage your brain before opening your mouth next time”

“Yes Ma’am” he saluted you with a grin on his face before he pulled his phone from the pocket of his chino shorts;

“Hey, we should get going to Tony’s party... come on, you need to get changed”

“Okay, just let me put some Jeans on”

Bucky stepped forwards and stopped you;

“Oh no, you need to put your shorts back on”

“What? No way, I’ve forgiven him but I’m not about to take that chance again”

“You kind of have to... did you not see the I.M from Tony?”

You don’t think you’ll ever get used to Steve and Bucky using modern technology let along terminology;

“No, I’ve been asleep...”

Steve pressed the screen of his phone and turned it so you could see the group message Tony had sent out a couple of hours previous;

_‘REQUIRED ATTIRE FOR TONIGHTS PARTY: SHORTS.  
IF I CAN’T SEE YOUR KNEES YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANY BOOZE’_

“What the hell?” you frowned at the screen for a moment

“Tony walked into the apartment a few moments after you ran off and well... Natasha and Wanda had also heard Steve and told Tony. It was then Mr Stark’s brainwave that we should have a body positive party... he wants to show you that every one of us has something about our bodies that we’re not proud of...”

You looked Bucky and Steve up and down and let out a little snort of ironic laughter; if there were two people who couldn’t be more perfect then it was these two. But it was only then that you saw they were both wearing shorts, Steve in smart Chino’s and a freshly pressed polo shirt, Bucky much more casual in loose gym shorts and a plain white wifebeater tank.

It took a further fifteen minutes for the boys to finally convince you to change, and when you did you couldn’t say you felt confident at all. The ride up to Tony’s penthouse was a quiet one, and as the elevator doors opened you found yourself hiding behind Steve as you all entered the room. However when you finally took in what the others were wearing - and more specifically the flaws in their bodies – you started to feel more relaxed.

Natasha and Wanda came over to greet you, and you felt a slightly guilty pang of pride surge through you when you saw how much cellulite Natasha had on her thighs, and the quite frankly weird knobbly knees Wanda was sporting. It was however Tony that made you finally break into a smile, and as he sauntered across the room towards you holding two glasses of champagne you tried really hard not to laugh, failing miserably when he finally reached you and handed one of the glasses to you;

“Darling... a toast to shorts”

“To shorts”

“To very short shorts” He grinned and clinked your glass before turning back to the party.

Let just say that the sight of Tony in 1970’s ‘John McEnroe’ style tennis shorts is not something that you ever thought you would see.

Two hours later you were pleasantly tipsy, making yourself comfortable on the wicker patio furniture that had somehow made its way out onto the round terrace that emerged from the side of the building. Tony had already proudly done a round of the room with grilled hotdogs for everyone, and was about to make another pass, offering the platter to you as you thanked him, trying to also avert your eyes from where his shorts had rucked up and were quite honestly leaving nothing to the imagination.

Settling back in the chair you watched the room as Nat and Wanda chatted away next to you, including you in their conversation;

“Did you see what Bruce is wearing?”

You nodded;

“Yeah, I saw him earlier. He said ‘the other guy’ seems to prefer fabrics with a lot of stretch to them... thus the cycling spandex shorts”

“Why is Thor in a kilt though?” Wanda asked

Nat cleared her throat;

“Oh that... he said that shorts were for infants on Asgard, and as Tony insisted on seeing Knees tonight then he was happy with this ‘traditional warriors’ costume”

“I wonder if he’s gone for the traditional undergarments?” You couldn’t help but to wonder out loud.

“Let’s find out shall we?”

Before you could say anything, Nat and Wanda got up and quickly made their way across the party to where Thor was standing chatting to Bruce and Vision. As you watched you suddenly became aware of two bodies sitting next to you, one on either side;

“What exactly is Wanda about to do to Thor?” Steve asked as he rested his feet on the table in front of you.

“I’m betting you drunken ladies are trying to see if he’s wearing any underwear...” Bucky muttered as he casually settled back in the seat, one arm resting across your shoulders as he tipped his beer back and downed the remains of the bottle.

The three of you watched as Wanda did her little finger wavy thing a couple of feet behind where Thor stood, the wisps of red ‘magic’ curling in the air before Thor’s kilt started to lift slowly as if being tugged up by an invisible thread. Just before the curve of his buttock came into view he suddenly spun on his heel, grabbing her wrist as he grinned at her. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the three of you watched as he leant down and whispered in her ear, and the next thing you saw was the two of them plus Nat heading towards the bathroom with huge grins on their faces;

“Huh... well I never...” Bucky muttered; “I would never have put those three down for a trio...”

“You don’t know Nat like I do” you grinned into your glass as the boys looked at you wanting you to explain;

“What? We’ve had a few girls nights in that resulted in games of ‘Never Have I Ever’! She’s had a few threesomes. So has Wanda.... never a Devils Threesome though...”

“A what?” Steve asked quietly

“A Devil’s Threesome. You know... two guys and a girl...”

“Oh... that...” Bucky said quietly; “They were called something different in our day...”

You looked at him for a moment, catching the tiny glance he made to Steve;

“Oh yes, and what where they called then?”

He cleared his throat, a grin spreading across his face;

“A night in Germany...”

Look looked from him to Steve and back again;

“You?... and you? Who was the lucky lady?”

Steve cleared his throat;

“I believe her name was Evelyn...” he shifted in his seat as he adjusted his shorts; “To be honest her mouth wasn’t always able to talk so it could have been Marilyn...”

Bucky let out a small laugh;

“Yeah... either way, good times...”

He held up his beer bottle to toast and clink against Steve’s, only to notice it was empty;

“Damn... I’ll grab some more beers”

“No, its fine... I’ll go” you jumped up, needing a break from where the conversation had been heading, wanting to calm your libido down a little from the illicit thoughts you’d been having.

Making your way to the bar you glanced over your shoulder and realised that both the boys were watching you walk, their eyes trained on your behind and your legs. Your return trip back to the patio had butterflies dancing in your stomach as the looks on their faces were telling you that what was going through their thoughts, noticing that Steve was still staring at your legs whereas Bucky had his gaze firmly fixed on your cleavage, his pupils moving in time to the sway of your breasts in the flimsy camisole you wore, handing them each a bottle once within reach;

“Here you go boys, something to get your lips around”

As Bucky reached for his he winked at you;

“Darling, I’ve got something you could get your lips around...”

The sound of Steve coughing and spluttering where he’d inhaled the first sip of his beer at what Bucky said had you both staring at him, and when he finally recovered he glared at his friend;

“Buck! You can’t say that kind of thing!”

You had to laugh at Steve;

“Listen ‘Cap, that is the kind of thing you can say now-a-days. At least it is when you’re trying to flirt and can blame the beers”

“You’re completely ok with him propositioning you like that”

“Yup” you leant back against the seat as you sat between them, taking a deep drink from your own bottle; “Why, you got something I can get my lips around too?” The blush instantly crept up Steve’s face as you said it; “Whoa, this is from the guy that just admitted to having a threesome with his best friend?”

Steve shifted in the seat;

“You know... that’s kind of different...”

“If I remember rightly...” Bucky interjected; “You were the one that told Evelyn that you wanted to do her up the butt...”

The conversation soon descended into tales of the boy’s escapades during the short time they had served together before Bucky’s accident, and as the night drew on and the temperature dropped, you soon found yourself huddled between their two warm bodies. When the party inside started to turn raucous and you could see Tony standing on a table with the crowd chanting ‘strip strip strip’ you suggested calling it a night, the boys both agreeing that it would probably be a good time to leave before Tony’s own security had him put into confinement for the sake of pretty much everything.

Stepping into the elevator you pressed the button for your floor, standing in the middle as the boys stood either side of you. In silence you watched as the digital display counted down, until suddenly the lights went out and the car came to an abrupt halt. The emergency light came on immediately, bathing the interior in a soft red glow, Steve catching you in his arms as he held you from behind, Bucky hitting the emergency call button repeatedly until a static filled voice could be heard on the other end of the line;

“Sorry about this folks... Mr Stark <pause> <cough> Mr Stark decided to test his new suit out... In the elevator shaft. We have Dr Banner and Vision using the override function, and as soon as he’s cleared the route we’ll get you on your way...”

You all muttered your thanks before Bucky released the speaker button, watching as he turned back to you and a smirk spread across his face. Your gaze travelled down your body to where he was looking and it was only then that you saw Steve’s hands resting on your breasts. Shifting on the spot you became even more aware of his hard body pressing against you from behind, and something very hard insistently nudging at your crease. Without a word you arched you back, pushing back against him as you reached back and wrapped one hand behind his neck, feeling his lips brush against your neck. You watched as Bucky took two strides and closed the distance between you, standing before you as his chest heaved;

“You know... Steve is the ass man. Me however...” he tentatively lifted his hands and you felt Steve’s fall to your waist just as Bucky cupped your tits through your top; “Me... I’m a titties kinda guy... and may I say darling... yours...” he licked his lips as he ran his thumbs over your peaked nipples; “are fucking awesome...”

With that his lips met yours, kissing you tenderly yet with a hint of things to come. As Steve continued to kiss your neck and shoulder blade you soon felt yourself melting into their arms, their hard bodies enveloping you until you all suddenly felt the elevator move again. With the bright white lights now illuminating you, bodies sprang apart, the harsh light reminding you all of both the public place and the security camera’s that would now be working again. Arriving at your floor you all exited into the hallway, making the short walk to your shared apartment in silence. As you turned the handle to enter you picked up on the noises coming from inside and realisation hit you; Nat and Wanda had moved things somewhere more private. Pressing a finger to your lips you tell the boys to keep quiet, you opened the door, the three of you standing in the doorway as you watched what was happening on the coffee table that only that afternoon had been covered in your paperwork.

When the action in the room showed no signs of stopping just because they now had an audience, you felt your body being tugged by the belt loops of your shorts into your room – the nearest to the door – and it was only when Steve shut the door behind the three of you did you and Bucky realise he’d dragged the pair of you into privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the party you find yourself back in your room with two supersoliders, who are more than happy to share you.

“That was Wanda and Nat...” you muttered

“I think Thor was in there too somewhere...” Bucky added.

“I believe Wanda was the one obscuring his face...” Steve confirmed as he swiftly turned the bedside lamp on and started to rummage through the cupboard that was at the side of your bed.

Before you could object to him invading your privacy he turned and with a grin on his face held up the bottle of rum you kept hidden away from the rest of your roommates;

“Ah-ha. I think we need some of this after seeing that...”

He pulled the cork and took a long drink before passing it to you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Thanks. How did you know it was there?”

“I was looking for some batteries the other day and Wanda suggested I check your room”

You felt your cheeks colouring as you immediately realised why Wanda had made that suggestion, but before you could even comprehend a coherent answer Steve flopped down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his ankles;

“Don’t worry, I didn’t find any spares. And I wasn’t going to steal the ones out of your vibrators”

“Vibrators? As in plural?” Bucky interjected, heading for the still open cupboard.

You did your somewhat pathetic best to stop his movement across the room, but it was like trying to hold back a freight train; the sheer bulk and power in his muscles meant you simply slid across in front of him, your heeled sandals having no grip what so ever on the soft rug that covered the floor.

“Oh yeah dude. And a butt plug too”

“STEVE!”

You didn’t know whether to slap him or just try and hide. But your answer was made for you when he leant over and grabbed you by your waist, and as he was lifting you over him and setting you roughly onto the mattress at his side you still had to pause for a moment when you realised he lifted you with no complaint or effort at all.

“Damn supersoldiers” you muttered under your breath.

At that point you noticed that Bucky had knelt down at the cabinet, and was peering into the small basket you kept in there with your sex toys in. Kneeling on the floor he held up the first one, and as you lunged forward to try and grab it, Steve held you back, laughing in your ear as Bucky inspected the pink toy;

“What’s this?”

Letting out a sigh you decided to go for the direct approach, as they had both had too much to drink to waiver them from their quest to thoroughly embarrass you;

“It’s a Rabbit”

“Why’s it called that?”

“Look at the little sticky up part”

Bucky turned in and squinted at the smaller appendage;

“Oh yeah, I kinda see it. What’s the point of it?”

“Switch it on” you saw him turning it in his hand, a look of confusion on his face; “The little button on the base”

Turning it over he pressed the button once and the vibe suddenly sprung into life, the vibe having been left on ‘rotate’ mode, and the little bunny ears vibrating wildly. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he watched it;

“So this bit goes inside...” he pointed to the shaft; “And this bit?”

You sighed as you gathered your thoughts; “It stimulates my clit”

He let out a long exhale;

“Wow, it’s like making men completely redundant... it can fuck you and rub your clit at the same time”

Steve grabbed the bottle of rum and took another swig, grinning like a Cheshire cat;

“But can it replace two dudes?”

Bucky opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before holding one finger up in the ‘just a minute’ way before he started to rummage in the basket again, finally finding what you were dreading;

“Yep. These things can replace two dudes.” He looked at you for a moment; “If this is what I think it is”

Steve leant forwards, peering at the unusual vibe for a moment;

“But it’s like a weird horseshoe shape... how does it? Where do you put...?”

He cocked his head to one side like a golden retriever until you finally relented;

“It’s a double penetration vibe”

Looking at you he was first a little shocked, then a different expression took over;

“Double penetration... oh sweetheart... I knew you were a kinky gal”

You attempted to leap forwards, to grab the offending item from Bucky’s grasp in an attempt to end this conversation, however after a (very) brief struggle to escape Steve’s grasp, you found yourself sitting between his firm thighs, his arms wrapped around your torso as your back pressed to his chest. In your struggle your shorts had ridden up, and it was at that moment that the aircon let out a low blast of air did you feel the dampness of your exposed panties.

With your legs entwined with Steve’s you watched as Bucky dropped the toy and slowly crawled up the bed until he was hovering over you;

“Just say the word Darlin’ and I’ll stop... we’ll stop...”

He paused, looking down at you for a moment before you took your chance. You weren’t sure if it had been the entire evening’s conversation subject matter, the rum, the lewd noises that were coming through the gap under the door from the trio still going at it on the coffee table, or more than likely, being sandwiched between two of the hottest men you knew. Your hand wrapped around the back of his neck and you pulled him down to you, your lips crashing together for a heated kiss.

When you finally broke apart for air you felt more than heard Steve’s voice as he spoke in a throaty whisper;

“Hey sweetheart, do I get a turn?”

Twisting in his and Bucky’s arms you turned until you were facing Steve, moving your legs until you were straddling his parted thighs. As your lips met he kissed you deeply, his tongue dancing against your own. When you felt Bucky pressing kisses to your exposed shoulders and his hand dip between your legs from behind you moaned into the kiss with Steve, taking his bottom lip between your teeth as you groaned as Bucky’s metal fingers slid over your flushed pussy, rubbing at the swollen flesh.

Finally breaking the kiss you locked your gaze with Steve as you rocked back and forth on Bucky’s hand. You watched as Steve gently took the hem of your camisole in his fingers and pulled your top over your head, exposing your breasts;

“Huh... I suspected you hadn’t been wearing a bra... damn these titties are magnificent sweetheart”

Steve dipped his head forwards and caught one nipple between his lips, rolling his tongue over the hardened teat as his hand found the other one. As he alternated his mouth between your breasts Bucky made a line of open mouthed kisses down your back, his metal fingers still rubbing at your pussy through your panties. It was only when his lips met the waistband of your shorts did he stop, and the loss of his mouth against your skin had you whining your displeasure;

“Buuuuucky...”

You felt the bed move behind you and his hot breath against your ear;

“Patience doll, this is gonna get so much better any moment...”

Hearing him shuffle around on the covers behind your back, you wondered what he was up to until you felt Steve widen his legs and the sudden brush of long hair beneath your spread thighs. Glancing down you were treated to the sight of Bucky’s sparkling blue eyes peering up at you from the gap between your crotch and Steve’s. Although you couldn’t see his mouth, you could tell from the way the corners of his eyes were crinkling that he had a huge grin on his face, and as his fingers tucked into the crotch of your panties and tugged them aside to where your shorts already were, you realised exactly what his plan was.

The moment Bucky’s tongue swiped a long slow deliberate lick through your folds was the same moment that Steve leant back and started to play with your tits in earnest, leisurely rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before cupping the soft globes in his warm palms, weighing and lifting them as he gave them a good squeeze. They soon had you worked up into a frenzy; your hips moving as you rubbed yourself against Bucky’s face, riding his tongue as you edged closer and closer towards your orgasm.

Suddenly he pulled away, yet again you whined at the loss having been moments from your peak. Watching as Bucky shuffled out from underneath your thighs, you cursed at him;

“Bucky! For fucks sake! I was almost there!”

Steve wrapped his arms around your torso, linking his fingers behind your back as he kissed at your neck;

“Shhh... we know what we’re doing. We’re gonna get you so worked up that when you finally do cum, it’s going to be mind blowing. You’re gonna see stars. Now come on, time to get those shorts off as I want to eat that ass of yours...”

You were dumbfounded for a moment; here was Mr Prim-and-Proper Captain America telling you he wanted to do the dirtiest things to you. As if in a dream you found four strong arms helping you to your feet, four sets of nimble fingers working on your shorts before pulling them along with your panties down your legs. A flurry of movement to your left had you turning towards Bucky, watching as he stripped himself with ease of his casual attire before wrapping his arms around you and resting them on your naked behind, pressing the hard plains of his body to your soft ample curves. His blue eyes bored into you, and you watched as he ran his tongue over his lips, still able to taste you;

“Darlin’, I wanna fuck you so good. To feel that beautiful pussy of yours gripping my cock as I pound into you...”

His lips ghosted over yours, brushing against your skin as he continued to torment you with his gravelly voice, husky from desire;

“I wanna feel Steve in your ass as I’m balls deep, filling you up. Do you want that?”

You groaned at his touch and his words, and when a second pair of lips started to kiss the back of your neck and the heat from another hard body press against your back you shuddered with anticipation.

“We need your answer Sweetheart”

Steve’s voice was barely recognisable from how turned on he was. You felt Bucky’s hands move behind you and heard the gasp from Steve’s lips against your skin as he wrapped his metal fist around his friend’s erection;

“Yes... I want to feel both of you”

For a moment you just rocked between their bodies, Bucky running his fist along Steve’s cock, and Steve gripping onto your hips, enjoying the feel of your soft flesh beneath his fingers. When Bucky finally pulled away, the pair of you let out a little whine from the loss of contact. You watched as he climbed onto the bed and settled on the pillows, palming himself as he grinned at you;

“Come on Darlin’, let’s feel those lips of yours whilst Stevie-boy gets you really worked up”

Crawling up the bed you grinned at Bucky, watching as he held his thick cock, the beads of precum glistening in the low light. Resting your hands on his muscled thighs you dipped your head forwards and lapped at the salty liquid before pressing your lips to his smooth crown, letting them fall open as you ran your tongue over his most sensitive flesh before sinking down his shaft until the thatch of dark curls at the base brushed against your nose. His fingers were immediately carding through your hair, his breaths coming out in short bursts;

“Jesus... you’ve got one hell of a mouth on you Darlin’!”

He pulled you off his cock for a moment, his chest heaving from the effort of holding back and you saw his eyes dart behind you. Turning to look you saw Steve climbing onto the bed, a few of your things from your naughty basket in his hands. As he knelt on the bed you took a moment to take in the beauty of his cock as it stood proud, curling up slightly. Glancing back to Bucky’s thick shaft you briefly compared the two men; Whereas Bucky was by no means small, his cock was really impressive on girth, your hand barely able to wrap around it, and as it swelled even more it came to mind that he was of similar size to a beer can. Looking back to Steve you noted how although he wasn’t as thick as Bucky, he had a good inch on him in length.

Without a word Bucky brought his lips to yours for a brief kiss, before gently tugging your hair until you were heading back towards his cock again, taking him into your mouth as you relaxed your jaw and started to work your lips and tongue over him again. As you were doing that you felt Steve’s hand on your buttocks, massaging you as he ran his hand between your thighs, stroking your pussy as he coated his fingers in your essence before running them back until they ghosted over your asshole. After thoroughly coating you the bed dipped and you felt that first touch of his tongue against your rose, flattening against it before he started to lick and push his firm muscle against you. As you started to loosen up you heard the quiet click of the cap to the bottle of lube you kept in your cabinet, and the loss of contact from his tongue as he pulled away was only momentary before you felt the cool lube spill into your crease and his fingers start to work at your flesh. As his first finger slipped in all the way to his knuckle you let out a groan as your mouth continued to work on Bucky’s cock, the vibrations working through his cock and making him groan as his fingers tightened on your scalp.

As Steve worked the first finger in and out a few times you could feel your body wanting more, and when a second digit eased its way in alongside the first you easily accepted it. Your moan of pleasure was sinful, and it had Bucky pulling you off him as you panted short breaths.

“You like that Darlin’? You like Steve fingering your ass?”

“It feels _so_ good...”

He kissed you, both of you able to taste yourselves on the others tongues as Steve continued to finger fuck your asshole, and as a third finger slipped into you, you moaned into Bucky’s mouth. You felt his lips curl into a grin as his hands came up to cradle your tits in his hands, the stark contrast of hot flesh cupping one as cool metal mimicked his actions with the other. As his thumbs worked over your nipples you felt Steve’s fingers leave you for a moment and heard the sound of the lube bottle cap again before you felt more of the cool liquid running over your ass.

For a moment you thought this was how he was going to take you; on all fours as Bucky held you, but when you felt a very smooth tip of something press against your asshole you realised he was pushing your buttplug into you;

“What...?”

“Don’t worry Sweetheart...” you could hear the smile as Steve spoke; “I just want to get to started, and whilst I still have the chance I want to feel what that pussy is like”

Before you could say anything you felt the tip of his cock at your entrance, and with a firm thrust he pushed all the way in.

“OH! Fuck Sweetheart! Your pussy is divine!”

Steve thrust into you a couple of times, and each time he bottomed out his pelvis pushed against the plug in your ass, pushing it deeper. After a few more thrusts he pulled out;

“How about we get her into position Buck?”

You watched for a moment as Steve lay on the bed beside you, settling into the middle as he rested back onto the soft pillows, working his fist up and down his cock before he reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount into his palm and worked it over himself. Suddenly you felt Bucky pushing you back on the bed until you were on your back, his arms coming under your knees and he was lifting you, your butt swinging in the air as he moved you until you were over Steve. Bucky pressed a kiss to your lips as he gazed into your eyes;

“Last chance Darlin’... there’s no going back...”

You grinned at him as you clung to his shoulders;

“James Buchan Barnes... if you don’t get me onto your best friends cock this instant, I’m gonna... I’m gonna...”

You didn’t know what you would do, but the huge grin on Bucky’s face as he held you whilst Steve pulled the plug from your ass told you that he knew you wanted to do this.

The first touch of Steve’s cock cresting your tight ring of muscle had you gasping, the pleasure pain sensors firing in your brain. Bucky continued to hold you up whilst Steve steadied you with one hand pressed to your back, but they both let gravity take over, and you slowly impaled yourself on Steve until your butt was resting on the hard muscles of his stomach. Bucky released your legs and you automatically let them fall wide apart as you tried to grow accustomed to the fullness. Steve wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you flush with his chest, his fingers stroking your stomach as he hushed softly in your ear;

“You feel amazing Sweetheart, so tight, gripping my cock so beautifully” His lips pressed kisses to the side of your face as he spoke; “You want to feel Buck filling that delicious pussy of yours? You see how thick his cock is? He just wants to fill you up and stretch you until you cum”

You had to let out a little giggle;

“Steve, you’re so fucking dirty!”

“You love it” he growled in your ear.

Bucky started to crawl up the bed, his hot body pressing to yours as he lay kisses over your stomach and tits before finally he pressed his forehead to yours;

“Ready?”

“Please Bucky...” you whined

He leant back and hooked his arms under your knees, bringing your legs up and spreading you wide. Angling his hips you watched as his cock rested against your entrance. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before he finally pushed into you, stretching your tight walls as he slowly advanced until you were completely full.

“Oh Darlin’... that’s so good...”

Bucky leant forward and briefly kissed you, before pulling back and sliding his cock out of you until he was just hovering over you, the smooth crown barely inside you;

“I’m gonna fuck you now Darlin’, and as I do it’ll move you up and down Steve’s cock too. Tell us if it’s too much”

Leaning back against Steve’s chest you arched your back, now desperate for more;

“Bucky... fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow...”

The look on Bucky’s face changed at that moment, a darkness in his eyes as his lips curled into a grin that told you what you had wished for would indeed come true. When he started to pound into you in earnest the room was soon filled with a orchestra of lewd noises, the power in his movements sliding you on Steve’s cock so that with each upward thrust Bucky bottomed out, and with each tug as he pulled back you slid back down onto Steve. He was pretty much fucking the both of you, and as his dark hair fell across his face you could merely lay back and enjoy what was happening.

Soon the synapses in your brain started to trigger, and you could feel your body tightening towards that beautiful coil, your orgasm approaching fast until you were screaming out their names over and over. Steve was the first to follow, his back arching so powerfully that it thrust both you and Bucky up as he buried himself deep within you, his cock twitching within your asshole as he emptied himself until he was fully spent. Moments later Bucky joined you in reaching his peak, his teeth bared as he thrust once, twice, thrice into you and came with a groan, so much of his cum filling you that you could feel it squirting out around his cock and coating your thighs. Finally his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of you, a mass pile of sweaty limbs and bodily fluids as you all basked in the afterglow of your orgasms.

It was only when you felt Steve reach forwards and slap Bucky on the shoulder did you realise that you couldn’t exactly stay that way for the rest of the night;

“Come on pal, you’ve got to move first”

With a groan Bucky pushed himself up on his forearms, wincing as his sensitive flesh moved against you and he pulled out. You couldn’t help but to look at his cock, even flaccid he was impressive, hanging full between his thighs, your combined juices dripping from him as he moved off the bed and waddled with bowed legs towards your small ensuite shower room. You heard the tap running as Steve helped you off of him, setting you gently onto the bed as he also moved carefully, passing Bucky in the doorway.

Through pleasure lidded eyes you watched as Bucky climbed onto the bed, holding a cool wet washcloth and started to clean you, helping you lift your legs so he could cleanse your most intimate of areas. You watched happily as the boys moved around each other, both leaving the bathroom door open as they cleaned themselves off, and when the noises from the rest of the apartment told you that Thor was still going strong with the two girls you smiled at your boys;

“You’re welcome to sleep here if you didn’t want to interrupt...”

You felt Steve’s strong arms lift you as Bucky pulled back the duvet, settling you in the middle as they lay either side like a pair of powerful bookends. With their arms and legs entwined with yours sleep soon arrived, all three of you exhausted from your encounter.

~*~

The next morning you woke and for a moment wondered why so many limbs were draped over you, then the pleasurable ache between your thighs had it all rushing back. Opening your eyelids you winced at the bright light that was pouring through the window. You needed to use the bathroom, but glancing to the two sleeping beauties that flanked you on each side you decided to use the guest bathroom off of the main apartment rather than your own little one.

You managed to slide off the bed without disturbing your companions, silently pulling on yoga pants and a t-shirt before stepping out of the door and closing it quietly behind you.

As you crossed the room you glanced at the coffee table and remembered the scene you had walked in on the night before;

“Yuk... Nat and Wanda are going to have to clean that before we use it”

A low and deep voice spoke quietly behind you;

“Good morning” You hadn’t heard Thor approaching you, and for such a huge man he moved with a very elegant grace; “I was just going to polish the furniture. I fear my adventure with the two red maidens may have spoilt the hard work you housekeeper has done”

You couldn’t help but to snort out a little laugh as you watched the blonde giant get to his knees and start to clean the surface of the table, looking somewhat out of place wearing Wanda’s silk robe and a pair of socks. Wondering if he was wearing anything else beneath it, you shook your head to rid yourself of that thought and immediately regretted the action, your head swimming from the hangover that had crept up on you;

“Uuurgh. I need coffee... you want one?”

“I have already activated the machinery to start the process”

You smiled at Thor before making your way to the kitchen, checking on the coffee pot as it had started to drip through, pulling out a couple of mugs as you waited for the pot to fill. After a few moments Thor returned to the kitchen, throwing the cloth in the trash and stowing the cleaning fluid under the sink before washing his hands;

“So fair maiden, I take it you enjoyed yourself as much as I did last night?”

He grinned at you and you immediately realised he knew exactly what you’d gotten up to;

“Probably more”

You winked at him as you poured two mugs of coffee, letting him add his own sugar and creamer as you slowly made your way to the bar stools that ran around the central island in the kitchen. As you were about to perch your tender behind on the stool you felt a large hand on your arm stopping you;

“Just a second there, I have something for you”

You watched as Thor strode over to the large freezer, opening one of the drawers and were surprised to see him pull out one of the small cushions that usually were littered over the couches. He returned and set the cushion onto the seat, patting it gently to indicate for you to sit. And wow, the minute you rested your rear on that cold padding you let out a low sigh;

“Thanks Thor...”

“Having shared a maiden or two in the past I figured you’d need it” he grinned.

He sat in the seat next to you and held up his mug in a toast;

“To us brave warriors that fought bravely last night”

Giggling you clinked mugs and sat back, sipping your coffee as Thor filled you in on his escapades as a young ‘teenage’ prince, most of which seemed to include large beds and even bigger appetites. As you were both laughing over one particular tale the sound of a door clicking open, both of you looking up to see Nat and Wanda standing in the doorway;

“Thooooooor...” They both crooned; “Are you going to join us? We’ve run the bath...”

You had honestly never seen him move quite so quick, he was off the stool and across the room before you could blink, laughing as he gave you the thumbs up over his shoulder before pushing the two girls into their room and closing the door behind him. Settling back to your coffee you realised your mug was empty, but as you got off your stool to get more the sound of another door opening made you turn.

What you saw made a smile spread across your face;

“Mornin’ Darlin’” Bucky grinned at you as he sauntered across the room stark naked, Steve following close behind, also unashamedly naked. They both wrapped and hand around one of your wrists, gently tugging you to follow them.

“Come on Sweetheart” Steve purred; “The shower in my room is big enough for the three of us”

You grinned to yourself; you definitely weren’t going to be able to walk straight after these two were done with you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
